Tailse's future chapter 2 exposed
Tails and Shadow woke up the next morning. Tails made breakfast and then their survival started once again. Tails had also created a shovel to explore what lies underneath the sand and dirt of the island and so he decided to do just that. As for Shadow he explored the island to find a way to recharge the chaos emerald. He was surprised by a giant boat filled with people on the shore of the island. Everyone on board looked at him in awe and some even took pictures. Shadow tried his hardest to hide but it was too late. The boat departed and many pictures were taken of him. Tails heard the commotion. Tails: What happened? Shadow: There were these beings taking pictures... Tails: Oh, great. This could cause fear in this population! Shadow: Who were they? Tails: They are called Human beings and they are the most popular living creatures of this planet. Shadow: I'm sorry, I had no idea. Tails was disappointed and worried that something terrible would end up happening. He started digging in the forest section of the island, trying to forget about the whole situation. Tails dug up a massive hole and found a cave system. He called Shadow and they both descended into the cave. As they arrived at the deepest point they saw glowing blue symbols in the rocky walls. They seemed ancient and they were drawings of men cutting down trees and killing the animals of the island. Their eyes looked like red stars. It freaked both Tails and Shadow. They both had a feeling that it was about to happen and that they had to do something to prevent it. Shadow accidentally found a secret passage as he stood upon the wall. A large rock moved, making way to the passage. They were both surprised by the passage and entered. There was yet another drawing. This time it was showing a two-tailed orange and white fox but he was floating. Unknown animal-human hybrids seemed to bow before it as if it was a god of some sort to them. Tails tried to understand this drawing and to him it made no sense. He was very skeptical of this one but Shadow did believe it. Tails: This one looks too unrealistic. Shadow: No, it doesn't. It looks like the Tails Doll and that definitely exists. Tails: Yeah, but this one has a blue gem over it and it has fingers. Never heard of that one. Tails stayed skeptical. They decided to leave the cave and they both kept searching for a way to recharge the chaos emerald. At New York City the pictures of Shadow become viral and it became a global success. It caught the attention of Stan, a businessman that collects wood to change it into many other things. He is also known to cause terrible deforestation and illegal hunting. He controls a massive global organisation that has received many negative reviews and lawsuits, but they always found a way out of these. As Stan saw the pictures and videos of Shadow, he wanted to make this island his own and also he wanted to enslave the remaining beings. so he hired a few more builders and demolishers and decided to discover that island and he has arrived 4 days later on boat. they all got their weapons and tools to start they're evil plans for money. Tails saw them coming and feared for the worst but with the help of shadow they were able to make swords. the demolishers started to cut down the trees and collected the remaining wood from them they were cutting way too many. tails and shadow showed up to them and told them to stop cutting down the trees or they will have to take drastic messures. but the man did not listen to them and attempted to capture them shadow and tails were able to take down a few but they still were outnumbered so they had no choice but to run away and leave their house behind. They ran past many trees and plants and as night time fell they arrived to a dessert where a large piramide awaited them. they entered and visited it some writings on the walls of the pyramids were talking about an ancient civilisation of animal human hybrids that somehow knew the future because of their god GTD. well they thought he was a god but he was in fact an angel sent from heaven itself. because of the descriptions given to it. Shadow was very impressed at the infrastructure and story but tails still was a skeptic about the history of this civilisation. they hid as they both saw someone in the middle of the pyramids but as tails inspected the man he found out that he was no human, he was a wolf man wearing a dark armor like a night would. and it saw our main characters and it grabbed its sword scaring them. Tails: Hey wait... we do not want to hurt you. Darkus: Who are you? Shadow: Well we are from mobiuse and it was taken over by an evil scientists and know we are here to survive. Darkus: i apologies i thought you were these humans... they forgave him and decided to team up Darkus told them his story of his civilisations foretold on the walls of the pyramid and he showed them a chaos emerald recharger it looked like a chaos emerald but it can be opened to place dead chaos emeralds and recharge them. the shell of the charger is green and grey created out of a solid metal and a living chaos emerald forming a green glow in the center. they tried to recharge shadows emerald but it was no ordinary chaos emerald as it had all the colours of a rainbow. Darkus: where did you find this? Shadow: i found it over a crater. Darkus: this emerald must be extremely rare because i never saw one like this. it must have came from a meteor. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Adventure stories Category:Good tails doll